hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
James Corden
James Kimberley Corden is a wizard who worked as professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a former Hufflepuff student at his time at Hogwarts. He is also an English actor, writer, producer, comedian, television host and singer. He hosts The Late Late Show with James Corden, a late-night television talk show on CBS. Along with Welsh actress Ruth Jones, Corden co-created, co-wrote and starred in the critically acclaimed BBC sitcom Gavin & Stacey (2007–2010) for which he won the BAFTA Television Award for Best Comedy Performance. He was featured on the UK No.1 single "Shout", along with British grime artist Dizzee Rascal, an unofficial anthem of the England football team for the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa. Appearing on the UK charity telethon Comic Relief in 2011, Corden created his Carpool Karaoke sketch when he drove around London singing songs with George Michael. Since 2009, Corden has presented the Brit Awards ceremony five times. He has presented the sports based comedy panel show A League of Their Own on Sky 1 since 2010. In 2011, he played the lead part in the comedy play One Man, Two Guvnors, which transferred from the National Theatre to the West End and then to Broadway, and was also cinecast worldwide via National Theatre Live. For his performance in the Broadway run of the play, Corden won the 2012 Tony Award for Best Actor in a Play.Some time after her graduation, Corden returned to Hogwarts to teach and is a member of the Order of the Elementals. Biography Early life Corden was born in Hillingdon, Greater London, the son of Margaret and Malcolm Corden. His father was a musician in the Royal Air Force band and his mother was a social worker. He grew up in Hazlemere, Buckinghamshire and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has an older sister, Andrea Henry, and a younger sister, Ruth Corden. He was raised in the Salvation Army church but no longer considers himself a Christian. Career at Hogwarts Earlier years At some point after her graduation in either 1978 or 1979, Corden returned to Hogwarts to teach Hogwarts Music Classes. Physical description Personality and traits James Corden is a born leader, with extra-ordinary drive and determination. Insisting on his right to make up his own mind, he demands freedom of thought and action, and does not let anything or anyone stand in his way once he is committed to his goal. Always seeking the forefront and the limelight, James needs to feel in command of important undertakings, and resists supportive roles. He can become irritated and even domineering when important things do not go his way. Corden can be impatient with his shortcomings and those of others. James Corden is very concerned with his status and fosters the appearance of success and self-satisfaction. Interestingly, that very same need to appear well-off can be the fuel that propels James to strive for growth, success and the finer things of life. James Corden assumes the responsibility to be the protector and provider for those he loves, but demands their respect and attention in return. Relationships Etymology [of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Wizards Category:Professors Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Muggle-borns Category:1965 births